Talk:Maxton
Maxton pic I'm pretty sure this has to be Maxton, because: 1) Teri and Kim saw this man with Neill (visible in bottom right of pic), then Neill split off from the man and was shot. 2) Neill did not make radio contact from the time he split with this man to when he died. 3) Maxton told Gaines that 'Neill split off on his own'. The only person who could possibly know this information is the man Neill was with immediately before he split off on his own. What's anyone think?--Acer4666 15:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Just to correct, Neill did have a little radio contact before he was killed but just to say 'affirmative' or something. Also, just to paraphrase Gaines' talk with Maxton: :Gaines - Maxton & Neill haven't checked in :Maxton - Sorry, we went round the service road to meet peterson's group :Gaines - where is Neill then? :Maxton - he went off on his own in the north valley :Hopefully this illustrates my point!--Acer4666 15:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I really like this. It seems to be a case of possible process-of-elimination. This is the same kind of thing I did to identify Phil Tuttle over at Talk:Bob Jorgensen. The next step is: can you find a close-up of this guy from another scene, identifying him from the clothes seen here (by backtracking like that, I was able to get that picture of Luis (Day 3))? 07:45, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :I already had a look through the two episodes around his appearance (cos episodes are made in twos, probs used same extras) and no-one else is wearing a bandana. I'll have a look through earlier episodes at the compound but if I remember rightly from my Gaines' group research he doesn't appear. What they seem to have done to give the impression of many guards is to swap clothes - there is another guard wearing his top, but he doesn't have long hair, and there's a long haired guard wearing a plaid shirt - but it's impossible to tell for certain who is who. :PS the reason I dug this finding out was an old archive where you told signorsimon 4 characters from day 1 that you were satisfied would never have pictures - I'm working on the other 3 ;)--Acer4666 10:30, January 25, 2011 (UTC) That stuff is made difficult by the fact that we cannot determine if the iu character just tied a bandana on his head off-screen, or if it was merely the oou explanation you provided: that writers were just trying to create the illusion of many extra guys. Is this really the best image you could find of this guy? If so, the explanation you provided sounds satisfactory enough to use it as a basis for clipping a pic for him specially. Haha I love how you got inspired to solve these! Which thread was that? I'm guessing that 1 of the other 3 was Peterson (Day 1) but I can't remember who the other remaining 2 are. 09:00, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::It was an archive on signorsimon's talk page...haha i have been having a bit of a nose around on the site. The other three were Lawrence & Ray from the Detention Centre Siege and Ron who was guarding Teri& Kim's safehouse. And yeah thas the best shot I've found so far but I'll have another look an all the earlier episodes before putting the pic on.--Acer4666 09:08, January 26, 2011 (UTC)